Cold Heartseeker
by CabooseBlue
Summary: I wrote this for the Heartseeker Ashe skin, the idea being the outfit is a valentine's day treat for Tryndamere.


**Cold Heartseeker**

Tryndamere was pleasantly surprised and unable to believe what he was looking at. His Ashe, the serious woman she was, had dressed up for him for Valentine's Day. A delicious treat in purple and red, she was good enough to eat. Especially those sweet, plump lips. They were a bright, juicy red, pouting as she looked at him. He knew what she wanted from him; she had that hungry look that she only gave him when she was wanting for him sexually. Quickly removing his armor, he let the heavy metal plating and thick furs fall to the floor, ready to enjoy his present, but she stopped him with a tiny, gloved hand.

"All of it," she ordered, her eyes moving to his kilt disapprovingly. Oh, there was her serious side, so fun with the outfit. She very rarely gave him orders in bed, but it was certainly a turn on right now. It made him want to remind her of his strength, he thought as he carelessly removed the last of his clothing. Standing naked in front of his wife, they both took a few seconds to enjoy the other visually before he strode forward. Leaning down, he braced himself on the arms of her throne as he took her lips, savoring the supple flesh. He nipped and sucked at them eagerly until a sharp poke to his chest made him take a step back. "No. Down," she barked, despite her flush. Her cool eyes stared him down determinedly as she threatened him with the arrow she'd stuck him with. He was ready to persuade her to change her mind until an eyebrow slowly arched up at him, daring him to evoke her wrath. "Please your queen," she ordered. She put force behind her words, saying them slowly and precisely. Hesitating, Tryndamere debated how willing he was to let her be in charge for the moment. She was asking for sex, so he really had no reason to complain. The whole situation had him curious what she had in mind, and if he didn't like how things were going, he knew he'd be able to overpower her. Smiling, the barbarian lowered himself to his knees, taking one of her legs into his hand and lifting it enough to kiss and bite her inner thigh.

"Tell me what you want, my queen." Her cheeks turned a little redder in excitement, her serious face fading slightly into a pleased look. Rubbing his fingers up her leg, he watched her relax a little more.

"I want you to spoil me," she said, her voice a sultry coax, seducing him and urging him to partake. "If you can do a thorough job, I'll see that your reward is great." The thought of what she meant by that had Tryndamere's cock swelling, the thick flesh hanging heavily between his legs as he knelt in front of his wife. Sliding his hand higher on her body, he rubbed over her clitoris and down to her opening, feeling the moist heat through the fabric of her underwear. She was already excited enough to take, this word foreplay clearly lighting her fire quite thoroughly. The moment his finger had touched her, her legs opened just a little wider for him, but as much as he'd normally take advantage of her excitement, he had the strange desire to make her beg him for it. To have her giving orders like this, if he were able to turn it around and make her pleading with him... The hunger must have shown in his eyes because his ice queen was sliding down onto her back, her legs going up on his shoulders.

"Yes, touch me there," she ordered breathlessly, looking for his wild side.

"Look at you," he said in approval, bringing his face close to her body. "I've never seen you so desperate before we've even started. You've been letting your mind play while I was out," he teased, licking along the edge of her panties. She arched up into the touch, squirming when he moved down her leg rather than where she wanted his attention.

"No, come back, I want-"

"No, my queen. You've given me a mission. If I go charging in head first," he stroked his finger down her panties again, loving the frustration in his wife's face, "I don't think I'll be fulfilling it properly." Her muscles tensed as she tried to sit up and he quickly grabbed her hips, pulling her half off of the chair. She was suspended where she hung between him and the chair, unable to fight him without falling. Holding onto the chair to keep her shoulders supported, Ashe could do nothing but let Tryndamere kiss, lick and bite along her thighs.

"I decide what I get. I'm queen and I-I..." Her sentence fell off into a gasped little moan as he licked her through her panties.

"Now, now, my love. You trusted me with this mission. You must trust me to complete it with what I think is the best strategy." Moving down the other leg this time, he savored the needy whimper he got for it. "I'll take care of you, my queen." His blue eyes watched carefully, loving how expressive Ashe was being. Her eyes were closed, her eyebrows furrowed in desperation as she tried to cope with the teasing. Her teeth bit that supple bottom lip as a whimpering moan escaped her, making him harder as he watched her. Grazing his teeth over the fleshy part of her thigh, he adjusted his hands to support her better. With most of her weight on either of his shoulders, he used his hands to slip under her panties, smiling at the grateful moan. That wouldn't last long. He moved her back onto the throne so he could move back enough to pull the underwear off completely. Ashe pushed herself up as he moved away, not even able to sit up all the way before Tryndamere was back over her, kissing her into submission as he lowered her down again. The kiss was the only thing that held his usual savage hunger, the rest of him held back for the right moment. Teasingly stroking his finger over the opening to her vagina, he petted the slick hole, pulling away carefully as she tried to pull herself up into it.

"Put it in! I want it inside!" she growled needily. He was grinning widely at the order, still teasing the entrance relentlessly. Ashe tried to reach down, perhaps to urge his finger in, or perhaps to use her own, but he caught it before she could.

"No, you're not allowed to do that." She opened her mouth to argue and he leaned in menacingly. "If you ruin this fun for me I will take your backside, understand?" They stared determinedly at each other a moment more before she laid back, pouting, but submissive.

"That is no way to treat your queen," she huffed, confirming that she wasn't in the mood for anal tonight. What a shame, but it had never been the case any other time she'd asked for oral, and he knew it. He'd either have to wait for another time or try and persuade her. He still had a chance to get her in the mood.

"Trust me. I know what my queen needs, as long as she doesn't rush me," he said, voice deep and demanding as he moved down and licked her opening. A surprised gasp of pleasure entered the air and Ashe willingly spread her legs completely for him. "Just like that," he purred deeply, looking down at the lovely view she made. He licked her a few more times, enjoying the taste of her, but knowing he couldn't linger there too long. Moving up to her clitoris, he closed his lips around the small pleasure point, sucking and licking it as he finally sheathed his finger inside his wife. Her back arched as she let out a guttural moan of pleasure that made Tryndamere even harder. By gods, the sounds she made when enjoying herself were the most divine things. They encouraged him to move faster, flicking the tip of his tongue over her flesh, he stroked inside with a quick, precise hand. He knew he was hitting everything just so, the way her hands clawed at the cushions of her throne and the growing neediness of her cries. Changing his pace, he gave long, slow strokes with his finger, letting her pleasure build slowly. He watched with hungry enthusiasm as Ashe lost herself, her usual icy exterior melted away by her fiery passion. Lowering himself again, he thrust his tongue in along with his finger, loving the way his queen arched up with a gasp. Her legs trembled as he teased her there, writhing with need but keeping herself open to his touch. Clearly desperate, Ashe was more of a mess than usual.

He used his other hand to play with her clitoris now, enjoying her taste more thoroughly with the noises she made. Her cries were breathless, high and needy as she strained to bring the ecstasy to a head. Knowing her orgasm was approaching, he added a second finger, only needing a couple strokes with the added stretch to send her over the edge. Her body tensed, the strong muscles tightening enticingly around his fingers as he withdrew his tongue. "Tryndamere," she cried out. This time he was the one to moan, the sound deep and approving.

"Oh, you know I love it when you say my name," he praised. He waited until she relaxed from her orgasm before he started stroking again with the after tremors and pulses. She was breathless again, shaking as he stroked places that overstimulated her. He was careful not to play with her clitoris too much; the over-sensitivity of post orgasm could turn painful if he pushed her too far, and he still wanted more fun. Keeping her excited like this, however, made it easy to give her multiple orgasms. As his fingers worked inside her, his other hand slid up to play with her breasts, cupping the soft flesh. Her dress was smooth and soft silk, the material making his hand slide easily over the supple flesh. The way it slid against the pads of his fingers as he traced over her bosom almost made it more fun than grabbing roughly. His fingers found her nipples, hard and raised from his teasing, and he rolled them gently, eagerly savoring the whimpered moan. Her chest was as sensitive to pleasure as her clitoris if handled properly. It was a shame she wouldn't tolerate any rough handling, but he'd learned to enjoy teasing her the way she liked. She always gave as good as she got.

"Oh, god Tryndamere! More!" She writhed under him, trying desperately to cope with the pleasure. He laughed, licking her clit to drive her mad. She was still demanding, but that wasn't what he wanted. Lowering himself to suck her again, he hummed in approval as she pulled at his long, black hair. She was whimpering and trembling, getting worked up enough that she was close to cumming again. He really did enjoy his wife too much sometimes. Licking vigorously, he let her climax again before finally slipping his fingers free from her tight hold. Before she could recover, he was pulling her up against his chest and turning them around so he could sit with her in his lap.

Ashe surprised him when she started grinding her moist opening against his erection. She was still out of breath and weak from her orgasm, but somehow she still had the strength to show this much enthusiasm. Guiding her hips up, he positioned carefully, steadying his erection with one hand as she lowered herself onto his thick cock. Slick and tight, her heat slid over him with addictive little clenches from her enjoying the stretch. She sheathed him effortlessly, moaning hungrily as she took him in. Her eyes were closed as she focused on where he filled her, the sight of her feeding her animal side encouraged Tryndamere to get wild. Gripping her hips harshly, he pulled her up before forcing her back down hard, the sudden forcefulness taking her off guard. Ashe grabbed his shoulders for support as she tried to match the pace he was pushing her into. Tryndamere grinned fiercely as her nails dug into his back, almost temped to laugh at how quickly she'd lost her control. Her body was tight, wrapped around his erection in a slick vice. It felt amazing, but he didn't want to be done with this treat.

He surprised her again when he suddenly lifted her off of himself, his queen too enthralled in her own pleasure to be able to respond quickly. Flipping her onto her back again, he easily pushed her legs up and started enjoying her with his mouth again. Her legs kicked up in surprise splayed out into the air as her toes curled. Realizing she was close to climax, he sucked hard on her clitoris as he pushed three fingers into her, the stimulation pushing her into her orgasm. He didn't let his hand stop, making her writhe as he tried to calm himself down enough to continue enjoying himself. The visual and aural feast his wife made was hard enough to resist without the physical sensations. The heat of her body was heaven on Earth in his opinion. He could picture her in so many different positions, always ready for the taking. He could have her on her knees with her face against the floor, or bent over her throne, legs straight to keep her bottom high for him. A glance behind him and he had images of her spread out on a fur rug, ruining it with their fluids and giving him an excuse to replace it later. Or he could use some belts from his gear and-

His thoughts were cut short as his queen clenched around his fingers, climaxing again before he'd realized it. She was trembling, exhausted, but she still laid out willingly, looking up at him with a heated look that let him know she wasn't done yet. Flipping her so her belly was pressed down on her throne, he lifted her hips until she was standing bent over her throne like he'd imagined. Her legs pushed her nether-lips together to make a welcoming heart-shape and he knew she'd be tighter in this position. The tight passage was framed delightfully by the skirt of her outfit, the red fabric acting like a parted curtain to center his attention. Licking his lips, he pushed his erection against her slick lips, sliding through and into her welcoming heat again, groaning in satisfaction as he felt her body holding him once more. Her legs nearly buckled and he had to support her weight, holding her up by her hips as her forearms braced on the throne. He drew himself out and slammed home, loving the moan he got for it. Even muffled by the cushion of the chair it was loud enough to echo around them. "By the gods, your body is amazing. You're something to kill over, my queen, something I'd die to have." Pulling out to plunge in again, he growled deep in his throat, loving the noises he was drawing from Ashe. Screaming her moans into the cushion of the throne, she reveled in every thrust and building towards another climax. She was insatiable!

He could feel her tightening around him as she got closer, fighting his own release as the muscles around him flexed rhythmically and she came again. Stilling his movements, he enjoyed her squeezing him, just taking the time to enjoy her tight hold. She panted heavily, laying limply as she tried to recover. Holding her close, Tryndamere held his resolve to enjoy his reward, wanting a little more before he finished. Reining in his excitement, he pulled out, smiling wickedly as Ashe looked up weakly with confusion. She knew he hadn't finished and knew he wasn't done with her yet. Pulling her back against him, he helped her stumble the short distance to the fur rug. She was surprised when he lowered her, falling naturally to her knees as her weak legs gave out. Her hips were welcoming and Tryndamere couldn't resist getting a little aggressive. Pushing her down, he loved the way her pale skin glowed against the dark fur beneath her. He wanted to see more of it and happily unfastened her outfit. He made quick work of the small cape, grinning fiendishly as the dress parted easily down the back. It hung limply around her arms and hips,exposing her muscular back. Happy with the view, he pulled her hips up and pushed in again, Ashe moaning heartily, arching her back to meet him.

"Trynd! Please," she begged desperately and satisfaction settled in. He loved it when she begged him and he happily pinned her with a hand on the back of her neck. Bracing some of his weight there, he used it as an anchor to pull her back into his thrusts, his other hand braced on the floor as he pounded her welcoming body. Her desperate, breathy moans were music to his ears, the sound adding to his pleasure. The hot, wet pressure around him was divine. Thrilled to let loose, he slammed forward, his balls rocking forward into his wife's clitoris and driving her even crazier. Her body was sensitive from her climaxes and every tap against her clit was blinding. She struggled to cope as her pleasure built again, her body trembling with exhaustion and need. Tryndamere could feel her tighten around him as she readied to cum again, quickening his thrusts to meet her. Her toes curled and she screamed her climax as her husband pounded into her tightening body. Growling deeply, he gave a few final thrusts and poured his seed into her, both of them panting heavily as they collected their shattered thoughts.

"Thank you for my wonderful gift," he purred in her ear, his voice deep and satisfied as he gave a slow, gentle thrust with his softening member before pulling out. It brought a smile to his face watching his essence drip out of her, but he couldn't enjoy it for long before Ashe tried to push herself up weakly.

"You certainly outdid yourself,"she mumbled weakly, a rare smile meeting her face. Tryndamere couldn't resist, taking her face in his hands and kissing her possessively as he laid her back on the fur, his wife relaxing against the plush material.

"I think you were far more impressive, my fierce queen" he praised, pulling her dress the rest of the way off. "Gather your strength, I have one last request." He stroked himself slowly, enough to get hard again. "You've had so many climaxes, I think a second for me is not asking for a lot." Pressing her legs up to her chest, he pressed his half hard member to her back entrance, prodding teasingly. She gasped, a tiny bit of shock marring the pleasure on her face. "I think I've earned this," he whispered darkly and felt her muscles spasm with arousal. He grinned down at her, blushing now in embarrassment. They both knew how she enjoyed her bottom, though she fought it more fiercely than even normal sex. Pressing a little firmer against her, he started to thicken again as he tested to see how object she was to the idea. He could easily force her, but he hadn't tried pushing on something she truly didn't want since the last time. She'd shot him with a frost arrow and left him to thaw all day. "What say you, my queen?" Heart beating with excitement, he waited eagerly for her answer.

Still blushing and panting, she sighed. "I... I think you've earned such a reward, yes," she said a little meekly compared to her usual steady command. He grinned down at her, running his fingers down through his cum to make them slick and gently pushed one in to prepare her.

"Then I will make sure I still take good care of my queen," he assured, feeling her relax a little more. Just feeling her loosen that little bit had him eager to enter her, but he took his time, happy she was giving him what he wanted. Easing another finger in, he pressed his thumb into her vagina, loving the mess he'd made. Ashe was enjoying herself again, though she'd caught enough of herself to be clinging to her serious side again, just enough to hold her moans back. He didn't like it when she tried to hold control over herself and leaned down to lick her clit to get her to open up again. Relaxing, she gave a content sigh, moaning softly as he toyed with her. That was better. He knew she didn't like the feel of fingers as much in her backside, but he also knew better than to try to enter without preparation. Forgoing a third finger, he withdrew his and and lined himself up again, slowly pushing in. He didn't even have the head in all the way and Ashe was trembling at the feel of him, her mouth in an ecstatic little O as he eased in.

"Slow," she breathed out as though her weren't already moving at a snail's pace. Restraining a frustrated growl, he leaned down to take her nipple into his mouth, sucking and licking it gently until her body stopped clenching enough to let him slip in. Each millimeter was a layer of muscle easing to let him in, his thick meat sliding in without him needing to add more pressure. She breathed in soft gasps and moans as he eased in, her legs up to her chest and framing her breasts for him to play with as he sunk deeper into her body. And finally, after what felt like an eternity, his hips pressed tightly against her firm bottom. Growling, he shuttered at the feel of it. As wonderful as the rest of Ashe was, her ass was even better. Every inch of him was hugged firmly and he looked down to make sure his wife was adjusted to his girth. She gave a little attempt at a thrust, barely enough to move in her position, but he knew it meant he could move. Resting her legs on his shoulders, he held her hips and gave a powerful thrust, desire rising as Ashe cried out in a mix of shock and pleasure. Pressing down to fold Ashe nearly in half, he braced his weight on the floor and pounded relentlessly, grunting with his unabashed desire.

Clinging to him, Ashe clawed at his back and moaned desperately. "Deeper," she demanded, biting at his shoulder. Her wild side was unleashed again and he reached a hand between them to play with her clitoris. She cried out with excitement, pushing up to meet his hand as he pounded into her. He was ready to come again; he wanted to fill both of her holes with his cum, mark her from the inside. Stroking her desperately with his hand he let their game drop as he focused on reaching the end. He wanted to feel her climax around him again and bent down to take a nipple into his mouth again and snarled as she pulled his head up by his hair. "No, stop wasting time and fuck me," she ordered out of breath. Happy to oblige, he braced his weight on his arms, throwing all his weight into his thrusts. She took over stroking herself, one arm bracing against his to resist sliding from his force. "So close," she whimpered, her moans the high pitch of desperation. Screaming, she came, letting out a long cry of pleasure as Tryndamere thrust to meet her, a growling moan mixing with her voice as he emptied his load into her. Every twitch of a muscle had them both throbbing with post-orgasm pleasure. Looking down at his queen, Tryndamere was so impressed with her. She was drenched in sweat, her hair a mess and she looked thoroughly fucked. It never stopped amazing him how much she could take and how well she matched him. He was grateful to the political marriage and kissed her passionately as everything pieced together to make him happy beyond words.

"Don't pull out," she managed between kisses. "Stay here and hold me a little while longer, then I'll call your mission complete." He sighed, smiling that she was still trying to play. But after what she'd just given him, he was more than happy to give her what she wanted. Pulling her into him, he rolled over so she could lay on top of him.

"As you wish my queen."


End file.
